Back to the Start
by Lylo's Sheep
Summary: This is a short story about the day that Lilly meets James in first year. It's my first story and it's really cute. I threw in some subtle hints about their future. By the way I'm a  Cold Play fan. I used lyrics to some of their songs as titles.
1. Evans meets Moony

As Lilly sat in her booth, she wondered what her new life would be like. She worried that because she was muggleborn, she might not fit in. She hoped that she would like it in Hogwarts, or more in importantly, that they would like her.

Severus had told her about the four houses. She hoped that she would be with Sev, but deep down, she knew that they were to different.

She would probably end up in Ravenclaw, while he would be in Slytherin. They would probably have classes together though, so she could still be friends. Where was he anyway?

As all of these thoughts were running through her head, she almost didn't notice the creak of the compartment door slowly sliding open. Lilly looked up expecting to see Sev walk in, but it wasn't him.

A boy with short sandy colored hair peeked his head inside. He looked about Lilly's age, but a little bit taller. When he looked down at her, she saw his light grey eyes. They looked friendly, but full of pain.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit here?" The boy asked.

Lilly smiled and replied "sure".

"Thanks, I'm Remus".

"Nice to meet you Remus. I'm Lilly" Remus awkwardly lifted his hand as if expecting me to shake it, but then put it back down nervously.

Lilly smiled and said "I'm a first year. I'm also muggleborn so I don't really know anybody, well except Severus, he's also in my year. I don't really know which house I want to be in, but probably Ravenclaw." She looked up, expecting him to be overwhelmed, but he just shot back.

"I'm also a first year. I just left my friends' compartment after they decided to play exploding snap. I hope I'm in Griffindor, and I think you could be too."

Right as he finished, Lilly heard a loud boom and some yelling several compartments down. She cracked a smile.

"It looks like you left at just the right moment too."

Remus's stomach grumbled loudly. Lilly giggled and held out a chocolate frog she had gotten from the food cart.

"Go on, take it." she urged. "I don't bite."

Remus gladly accepted it and Lilly barely heard him say under his breath "But I do."


	2. Jealous much?

James plunked down in his boat with a wild Grin on his face. He watched with an amused smile as Hagrid tried to fit all of his new classmates in to boats. He was with Sirius and Peter. Then he realized somebody was missing. Where was Remus?

He scanned the scene and found him stepping in to a boat. He was about to call him over when he realized he was with someone. Just then the prettiest girl he had ever seen looked up. She had flaming red hair and bright green eyes. Remus helped her in to the boat with him and laughed when the boat almost tipped with their combined weight.

He felt a pang of jealousy. Why was she with Remus? James loved Remus like a brother, but there was no denying that he was better looking.

"Whoa, only five minutes in and He's giggling with the hottest girl in our year. Why isn't that me?" He asked with mock anger.

James was still annoyed when Peter suggested they start rowing. As soon as the group entered the Great Hall, he saw the most horrible, slimy looking boy walk up to the girl and greet her like a friend. At this point Remus sidled of in their direction.

As soon as he reached them, James demanded, "Who is that girl? Why where you with her? Why didn't you tell me? Who is that awful looking boy?" As Remus was bombarded with questions, Sirius decided to clear up his confusion.

"James likes the Ginger." He said with a smirk. Remus had the wildest smile on his face when he said, "I figured as much, Sirius. Her name is Lilly Evans. She's in our year and she's really cool. I hung out with her after I left you. By the way, your eyebrows are singed. That's Severus Snape, and he's her best friend."

James reached his hand up to his eyebrow and realized that his eyebrows were in fact slightly singed. He watched her laughing at something the slime ball had said and saw the light sparkle in her bright green eyes.

"Okay," he said, "Did you tell her about me?" Remus sighed. "I told her about all of you. She looks forward to meeting you." "She does?" James asked with delight. Lilly wanted to meet him. This was good news. He imagined that he and Lilly would be dating by tomorrow.

Remus snorted. "Not you, I was talking to Peter. She wants to meet Peter."

James looked let down. "Oh." He said.

Sirius was about to interject when Professor McGonagall announced that they where about to be sorted.


	3. Guide You Home

Lilly hugged Sev goodbye and stood in line with the rest of the first years. They arranged them selves in alphabetical order. The sorting hat sang a song about the founding of Hogwarts and the four houses.

Lilly was impressed as the entire Hall applauded. She was curious to meet the rest of Remus's friends. He was a sweet guy, but Sev didn't like him.

Peter sounded friendly as well. Sirius sounded like one of those people that you could either love of hate, and she wasn't sure what she'd think. It was Potter that she dreaded meeting though. He sounded full of him self and Lilly was sure that they would never get along.

She was pondering all of this as her classmates were sorted. She heard Black called and looked up to see a dark haired hansom boy strut up to the stool. She grimaced as he plopped the hat on to his head. It shouted "GRYFFINDOR" almost immediately.

He grinned and walked over to the table, receiving high fives from all of the students. She then decided that Gryffindor might be nice, even if she had to deal with Black.

A few more names were called and then McGonagall read "Evans". As she nervously walked up, she saw Remus smile at her. She gave him a weak smile and sat on the stool.

She lifted the hat on to her head. It was so big on her that it went past her eyes. She must have looked ridiculous, she thought to her self. Then the hat replied to her "I would imagine that you do look quite silly, but I wouldn't know. I don't have any eyes, being a hat."

Lilly thought to herself, _Please put me in Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor, I suppose that would be okay too. _The hat laughed. "Why would I waste such a brave soul in Ravenclaw?" With that, The hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR".

She smiled and took off the hat. She walked over to the table and received high fives from her fellow Gryffindors. She sat down next to Sirius. "Hi" he said with a smirk. "I'm Sirius Black".

Lilly narrowed her eyes. "I've heard about you. You're Remus's Friend."

"Indeed I am" said Black, mischievously.

Lilly looked up to see Remus sorted in to Gryffindor. She smiled and hugged him. He sat down on the other side of her. They started talking again as if they were old friends.

Peter joined them at their table and Lilly smiled at him warmly. A few other students were sorted as they talked, including "Longbottom, Frank" who tripped on his way to the stool.

She then heard the name "Potter" called. Lilly looked up and saw a boy with dark eyes and rumpled black hair stride up to the stool. As Lilly watched him, he looked back and winked at her.

She raised her eyebrows, surprised at his gesture.

"What was that for?" She asked. Sirius, who had seen it, grinned evilly.

"What?" She questioned.

"You'll see." He said.

Potter was proclaimed a Gryffindor, and Lilly groaned. The others laughed at the face Lilly made as he strode over to the table. He wedged him self between Remus and Lilly and he looked at her.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked him, annoyed already.

"You know my name?" He exclaimed, as if this automatically meant that she worshiped the ground he walked on.

She scowled, and his grin only got bigger.

She glanced up, just in time to see Sev sorted in to Slytherin. He looked over at her sitting with Potter and a look of fury was on his face. Lilly's heart sank. She allowed a single tear to fall before quickly wiping it away. James looked over at her, concerned, but he appeared to be the only one who noticed.

After an amazing dinner and Dumbledore's speech, Lilly trudged up to see her new room. On her way up, Potter cornered her.

"Hey Evans!" he started. Lilly turned away, but that didn't stop him.

"Will you go out with me?"

She turned to him, truly angry now. "_Never._" she hissed.


End file.
